bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nakajima Atsushi/Thông tin Ngoài lề
*Nakajima Atsushi là con cả của một nhà Nho, trong một gia đình chịu ảnh hưởng sâu sắc bởi tư tưởng Trung Hoa. Ba người chú bác của ông đều là nhà Nho và mẹ ông là một học trò của ông ông.Chinese History in the Writings of Nakajima Atsushi *Nakajima đã trải qua một tuổi thơ bất hạnh với rất nhiều sự đổi thay và chia ly. Cha mẹ ly dị, ông tới sống cùng với ông của mình, người đã mất vào năm tiếp theo để rồi ông phải quay lại sống với người cha đã tái hôn của mình. Cha của ông thường xuyên thay đổi công việc của mình nên Atsushi bé nhỏ cũng thường xuyên phải chuyển trường theo. Cảm giác ly biệt từ tất cả những sự kiện trên có lẽ đã thôi thúc ông truy tìm ý nghĩa của sự tồn tại.THE WORKS OF NAKAJIMA ATSUSHI: "War is war and literature is literature" *Ông không thân thiết với cha và những người mẹ kế của mình. Bà mẹ kế đầu tiên của ông nghe đồn đã trói ông vào cái cây trong vườn để trừng phạt. *Nakajima Atsushi có sức khỏe yếu ớt ngay từ khi còn bé. Ông phát hiện mắc bệnh hen suyễn vào năm 17 tuổi và căn bệnh phát tác vào mỗi mùa đông. Vào năm 1934 căn bệnh của ông trầm trọng thêm và ông đã mất ở tuổi 33 vì chứng suy tim hen suyễn.Moore, Cornelia Niekus. & Moody, Raymond A. (1989). Comparative literature--East and West : traditions and trends : selected conference papers. Có lẽ do sức khỏe yếu mà ông trở thành một người vô cùng nhạy cảm và hướng nội. *Mặc dù có nền tảng vững chắc về văn hóa Trung Hoa, Nakajima Atsushi lại chọn chuyên môn về văn học Nhật Bản ở Đại học Hoàng gia Tokyo. Luận án tốt nghiệp của ông mang chủ đề về tính Duy Mỹ, đặc biệt là ở trong văn chương cũng như phong cách của Nagai Kafuu và Tanizaki Junichirou. *Ông theo học cao học vào năm 1933, tập trung vào văn chương của Mori Ougai, tuy nhiên ông đã rời khỏi trường và đảm nhận vị trí giảng dạy môn tiếng Nhật, Anh và Trung Quốc ở trường nữ sinh Yokohama để phụ giúp gia đình. *Ông đã học tiếng Pháp, Đức, Latinh và Hy Lạp bên cạnh tiếng Anh và tiếng Trung''Keene, Donald. 1984. Dawn to the West: Japanese literature of the modern era., nghiên cứu sâu rộng về lịch sử, triết học và văn học của mọi thời đại và quốc gia, dịch từ tiếng Anh sang tiếng Nhật các tác phẩm của Franz Kafka, Aldous Huxley, D. H Lawrence, v.v ''Self-awareness in Sangetsuki *Mặc dù Nakajima Atsushi là một đứa trẻ thông minh (ông tốt nghiệp trung học sớm một năm), ông chưa thực sự đạt được sự công nhận nào cho tới cuối đời. Người ta nói rằng ông đã thiếu đi sự tự tin để bước vào nghiệp viết lách. *Mặc dù thuộc về thế hệ được coi là các nhà văn thời hậu chiến như Dazai Osamuhttp://www.japanesestudies.org.uk/reviews/2010/Askew.html A Biography of Self-Loss: The Life and Works of Atsushi Nakajima, ông không được công nhận là nhà văn thời chiến vì ông không viết tác phẩm nào về bản thân cuộc chiến cả. *Các tác phẩm của ông mang sự mỉa mai châm biếm, kết cấu “ngoại lai”, đầy tính triết lý, sự tưởng tượng vô cùng sinh động và phong cách cổ điển tinh tế.A Japanese Writer in Micronesia: Nakajima Atsushi's Experiences of 1941-42Tierney, Robert. "The Colonial Eyeglasses of Nakajima Atsushi." Japan Review, no. 17 (2005): 149-96. *Thị hiếu ngoại lai của ông có lẽ đã tới từ 6 năm ông sống ở Hàn Quốc hay quãng đời sau này của ông ở liên bang Micronesia. *Nakajima Atsushi không công bố hầu hết các tác phẩm của mình với giới văn học hay tạp chí. Kể cả vợ ông cũng từng kể rằng ông hầu như chưa bao giờ nói về việc viết lách của mình. *Chủ đề thường thấy nhất trong các tác phẩm của Atsushi là mối ngờ vực bản thân, nghiên cứu triết học về ý nghĩa của cuộc sống, sự chia ly, thuyết sinh tồn, sự tàn nhẫn và không thể tránh thoát của số phận, bên cạnh những chủ đề khác nữa. Những chủ đề này có nét tương đồng với chủ đề tác phẩm của Franz Kafka, một tác giả mà Atsushi đã đọc cũng như biên dịch tác phẩm. *Ông thường mang những trải nghiệm tâm lý và thực tế của mình vào trong các tác phẩm. Trong "Sơn Nguyệt Ký" (山月記), ông đã đồng hóa tư tưởng và niềm tin về con đường nghệ thuật vào nhân vật chính Lý Trưng, nhân vật mang bi kịch khi thất bại trên con đường theo đuổi nghiệp văn chương của mình. *Do sử chất liệu cổ điển là chủ yếu, các tác phẩm của ông không nằm trong diện kiểm duyệt. "Sơn Nguyệt Ký" là tác phẩm vẫn đang được sử dụng trong sách giáo khoa dành cho học sinh trung học Nhật Bản. *Trong chiến tranh, Nakajima làm việc cho chính phủ Nhật Bản với vai trò thư ký biên soạn sách giáo khoa tại một hòn đảo ở nam Thái Bình Dương. *Ông sống tại đây gần chín tháng, trong lúc đó ông dự định viết một truyện ngắn và gửi nó tới một cuộc thi văn học. Tuy nhiên, điều kiện làm việc của ông đã rất tệ và khí hậu ở Palau đã khiến căn bệnh của ông trầm trọng thêm và kết quả là ông chẳng thể viết được gì cả. *Không lâu sau khi trở về Nhật năm 1942, ông mắc chứng viêm phổi, khiến ông nằm liệt giường gần hai tháng trời. *Tác phẩm "Ánh sáng, Gió và Giấc Mơ" (光と風と夢) của ông được xuất bản cùng năm ông trở về Tokyo đã lọt vào vòng chung khảo của giải thưởng Akutagawa. Kawabata Yasunari đã cho rằng đây là một trong hai tác phẩm xuất sắc nhất của vòng chung khảo. *Theo đó, Nakajima Atsushi đã được coi là một cây bút mới đầy triển vọng. Tuy nhiên, sức khỏe của ông lại suy giảm và ông phải nhập viện vào tháng 11 năm 1942 vì tình trạng suy tim nghiêm trọng gây ra bởi sự kháng thuốc lao phổi. Không ai nghĩ rằng ông sẽ chết; cha ông, cho rằng ông chỉ phải lưu lại ở bệnh viện một thời gian ngắn, đã không tới thăm ông. *Sau một cơn hen suyễn về đêm, ông đã mất vào sáng ngày 04 tháng 12 năm 1942, hưởng thọ 33 tuổi. Tham khảo Thể_loại:Thông tin Ngoài lề